


Who is MC?

by Aknyan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Aknyan, F/M, Main Character POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknyan/pseuds/Aknyan
Summary: Spoiler ALERT!!! For all routes, including deep mode and secret routes.Ever wonder why the MC is just so freaking chill when she knows about the bomb, and about Seven living such a dangerous life? She simply isn't scared of anything, and she understands morse code? Why doesn't she go to work? What does she even do?Who the hell is MC?Warning: 707xMC fandom ~~





	1. Who the heck are you?

The whole RFA had all been wondering if there was a special reason why you were originally chosen by Unknown, or Saeran to be a part of his plan. Was it Rika who choose you? Or was it just a coincidence? Saeyoung also did a thorough background check on you at the very beginning, but there seemed to be nothing unusual about you or your background. You're simply a freshman at Uni and there was nothing that stood out about you...

Or was that the unusual part about you? That you're so ordinary and normal? Like you never posted photos nor mention anything about your family. You only uploaded random photos every now and then. You never really complained about not being able to go to Uni either. Why were you so calm being in such a situation? Like talking and working with a group of strangers, with a "trust fund kid" - a super rich guy who is obsessed over his cat; a narcissistic actor, a gullible game addict, a super assistant, a half blinded photographer and an alienated weird hacker. Recklessly going to an unknown apartment lead by a complete stranger, with no hesitation nor fear. How could you be so accepting when they said that you shall work in this Rika-who-knows-person's position and help them organize a charity party. You could simply leave and delete the app, and ignore all of that. 

But you chose to stay. To live in a seemingly dead person's apartment, to help them organize a party and be friends with everyone in the group. How could you be so calm and chill when Seven told you that the special security system was actually a bomb, and you're living with it? He expected that you would get really upset and mad at him. Yelling and swearing and hating him were all possibilities that could have happened. But you didn't do that. You acted very calm and cool, while managed to encourage and thank him for all the efforts and hard work that he has done. 

Are you an angel? 

Well, of course not. Idiot. ε-('∀｀; )

You are definitely not an angel. Well, not the one he was thinking about. But you're The Fallen Angel that everyone has been chasing after, especially that Hackers Chasing Group but apparently there's no trace of you on anything. Just like Seven, your identity is a complete mystery. No one knows if The Fallen Angel is a female or a male, young or old, how do they look like, or what's their real name. But who would have thought that you are an undercover cop, who's currently on their days off?

However, you didn't really know why he chose you. Or actually, your twin sister, who's currently missing. All you have of her was a cell phone with this app on the last used list. And as soon as you clicked on it, there's this Unknown person who texted you and told you to go to some stranger who lost their cellphone's apartment. You haven't really told anyone about this yet, as a lot of things have been happening. But originally, the app was the only clue you got to find out about what happened to your sister. You joined the RFA not because you wanted to befriend with them but to find any clues about your sister. 

Unlike what the others have thought, you did not spend all your time in Rika's apartment lying around, doing nothing but holding the phone, talking to them and answering emails from the guests. You actually spent a lot of time looking for any traces of your sister's unusual disappearance, going through her diaries and anything you could find in her room. 

Since you have been working as an undercover cop for years, you didn't get a lot of chances to talk to your sister - the only family you have. You still watch over her from afar, but getting in touch with her was almost out of question. The only way that you have always used to contact her was through letters, secretly delivered to her with other random stuff, like flowers, milk, chocolate, newspapers, etc.

When you received the news that your sister hasn't returned for 3 days, you started to panic since you know she's a very good child. Sleeping over or going out late at night isn't really her thing. She prefers to stay indoor, read some books or watch some movie better than going to club or bar like other people with the same age as her. You asked your boss for an emergency leave and immediately you flew all the way back to Korea to where your sister lives. And all that's left was her cellphone and everything else in the room. It seems like your sister took nothing with her, even the purse was on the table. Where did she go?

\---------

Now that you are locked into a room at the Mint Eye headquarters with Seven, after a not-so-friendly encounter with Saeran, Seven's twin brother; while Seven is working on opening the door, you secretly copying all of the data from the computers in the room for further investigation to see if there's anything related to your sister's case. Just a few minutes before Seven's done with hacking, your data is also ready. You quickly hide the USB into your shoe sole and join in the chatroom and talk to everyone else, as if you had nothing else to do.

They better have some information about your sister, since Mint Eye is not a name that you just found out a while ago through those creepy emails, it's actually also mentioned in your sister note on the cell phone. Whatever's going on, you have to find out.


	2. Twins

A few days ago...

When Unknown broke into Rika's apartment, you knew that you didn't need Seven's help to protect yourself. With more than ten years training aikido and judo, you knew you could easily take him down in less than three seconds. However, you suspected he had something to do with your sister's disappearance and he seemed like he had something to say.

"Hello. Do you know who I am?" He looked at you, even though half of his face was covered by a mask, but from his minty green eyes, you could tell that he was smiling, creepily.

"You're Mr. Hacker, aren't you?"

"Smart lady. You might be able to understand me then." He stopped for a bit, then continued. "Wow, it feels so strange to see it like this. You really do look like your sister."

"So you do know where my sister is. Where is she?" You walked towards him and started questioning him while trying not to turn into a fiercely enraged barbarian that could snap his head off at any given time. "Is she safe?"

"No need to worry." He smiled again. "Remember that strange email I sent a couple days ago? How was it, the email? It was an invitation."

So he was the person who sent that ridiculous email that freaked everyone out. You secretly wondered who designed that weird looking logo. What in the world was Mint Eye anyway?

"An invitation to our paradise, where everyone is happy. Magenta of hope and dreams." He stopped and stared at you for a few seconds. "I've come to take you there... The RFA is only filled with false hopes. And of course, your sister is also there."

Turned out he decided to use your sister as a bait to lure you to go to this so-called Paradise. Was using your sister was part of the original plan? Or was she supposed to be doing your part, right now?

"The RFA is filled with lies. Especially those men named V and Luciel, they are all lying. I will explain everything once we get to Magenta."

"What do you know?" You asked.

"Excuse me?" He seemed confused by your sudden question.

"Prove to me that you're not a liar. Tell me, what happened to my sister? Why is she... with you?" You're on edge of losing control over your emotions. It seemed like things were far more serious than you thought it would be. Your sister got involved in a bizarre religious organization that had a hacker trying to kidnap and trick them to follow him to this Paradise nonsense that he kept going on about. You know that your sister is a very strong girl. She's kind and sweet, but she's also a tough warrior when needed. You just hope that at least she didn't give into their belief or brainwash. Please be safe.

"She is fine. She's with me, and she's far more happy than you've ever known." For some reasons, his words kind of stung you. Since you've always been apart from her, and you only knew how her life has been through the sweet and happy things she told you in the letters. Other than that, you really knew nothing about her. You have no idea if she's genuinely happy, sad, lonely or if anything troubled her. You knew nothing.

"Come. I will show you, what true happiness really looked like." He smiled again and reached his hand out towards you. "It's definitely gonna be different from being with these liars."

"I don't know about V because I haven't talked to him a lot. But I like what I have seen so far of the members of the RFA. And I like Seven." You knew that the hacker hates V and Seven the most, so saying that you like them would definitely trigger him. And it's also easier to take information from an angry person than a calm beast.

"Oh no. You HAVE NO idea what kind of a person that traitor is! And you HAVE NO idea what that heartless beast has done to me!"

And yes, mission completed. He's triggered.  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When you were just about to ask him further about your sister, you heard some sounds coming from the hallway.

"The special security system has been act-act-act-..."

"What is this...?!" He frowned.

"The special security system has been deactivated."

"No way...! Where is the sound coming from..?!" The hacker seemed to lose his patience and started to panic. "The-the door is open?!"

Both you and the intruder looked at the door, and from behind the door emerged a tall and slim figure with naturally curly red hair. It's Seven!

"God, that was tough... I made it, but it's so damn hard. How the hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm?"

Shiet! You lost your chance to get more information from him. You couldn't just hit him in front of Seven either. Let just play it safe by pretending to be a helpless little female protagonist and ask for his help. （＾∇＾）

"Seven!!!! Save me!!!" 

"Shit! Why? Why are you here?" The hacker seemed like he did not expect Seven to appear out of anywhere. Well, too bad God didn't seem to be on his side. "I thought I could finally put you in pain..."

What does that suppose to mean? When you were still trying to figure out how was the hacker planning to inflict pain upon Seven, the two had quite a conversation. And when you looked up, you just witnessed something even far uncommon than having a hacker breaking into your house (not technically but still!) and having another hacker trying to save you. Guess what, the two were brothers, actually, twin to be exact. Should you do something or should you stand by and watch this cliche soap opera with some popcorn? Such a tough decision. ε-('∀｀; )


	3. Fallen Angel

To be honest, at the beginning when you first joined the RFA, it was solely for the sake of finding your sister. That's it. You did not expect to make friends or have a high hope for anything really.

But it seemed like you found something quite precious along the way.

Your parents divorced when you were quite young, and you barely know how was your father like other than he was a well known writer. Your mother was a retired cop, who then became a martial art instructor at the dojo she opened herself. Your sister and you both started training martial arts and picked up lots of essential survival skills at such a young age. Surely it was helpful, but if you could choose, no one would really choose learning to survive in the wood and how to track people down instead of playing with other kids in the sun, believing in Santa Claus, being put to bed with some sweet lullabies and awesome bedtime stories. No one would choose that, right?

So your childhood could be considered as a bit... Unusual. Only until your mother decided to leave you and your sister to travel around the world, you finally got to experience the feeling of being able to make choices for yourself. When you took interest in following your mother's path, and studied to become a cop, your sister was not a big fan of physical challenges and risking her life over someone else's. That's why she chose to go to uni and enjoy a life of a normal person. Or so you thought.

Only through reading a lot of classified documents and trying to decode your sister's diary, you learned that you don't really know your twin sister, or to be exact who you thought was your other half. Your father was actually a legendary hacker, not a writer and your mother was the one that chased after him for years. But when she thought she could finally catch him, she learned that he was not the person she thought he was. And for some reason they fell in love and got married. After getting married, they both quitted their jobs and decided that they would live a normal life from now on.

Apparently, they had a huge disagreement on something severely major, and decided to divorce. Or so your mother told you. Other than that, you have always been focusing on living in the present and trying to stay away from negative thoughts and the eagerness to learn more about your family. You were not born an optimistic child, but you learned to conceal your negativity and insecurity through your laugh and jokes. Learning to suppress your desires and wants also came naturally to you, because you knew, things just won't go your way no matter what. So you learned to accept reality the harsh way.

You thought everything was starting to get better, when you joined the undercover cops forces and finally accepting yourself and life. Then your sister disappeared.

Why did it have to happen? Why do bad things never stop causing troubles for you?

Well, things happen for a reason. And getting involved with the RFA holds a much bigger meaning than just finding a clue to your sister's disappearance. You realised that you have always been running away from your problems by hiding behind the lies you told yourself. That you barely know your family, your twin sister thinking that she doesn't understand your insecurities and problems. You thought she had it easy, because she always smiles and tell you everything is fine.

But guess what, she smiles to hide her pain and sadness. Just like you do. You guys really are twins, after all.

You knew that she was a genius with very high IQ, not only she can learn and absorb information much quicker than an average person, but she also has an extraordinary memory. You have always been secretly jealous of that when you were a kid, though that little jealousy went away real quick.

However, you didn't know that there was more to it. She hid something from you, something really important. You never knew that she is diagnosed with Hyperthymesia, or HSAM, a condition of possessing an extremely detailed autobiographical memory. In other words, she could remember in details whatever happened on any given day in her life.

Within the course of a few days, you have discovered about yourself and the people around you far more than you have ever did in your twenty years of life. All thanks to someone you met in the RFA.

Right at the very beginning, when you joined the chatroom, he immediately caught your attention. Even though it's through a chatroom in a phone, you could feel a special vibe coming from him. He likes making awesome pun jokes, and pulls ridiculous pranks on poor little Yoosung and teasing everyone in the chatroom. He usually complains about how tough his works are and about not being able to have a social life but in reality you never really know anything about him. He is the master of using jokes about keeping a distance with him, a dangerous person to keep you and everyone else from getting to close to him and usually laughs it off when people say he's being too serious. He builds walls around himself, and prevents others to help, not even himself is allowed to help.

Funny as it sounds, but he is almost a copy of yourself, just with different genders and backgrounds. Anyhow, he resembles you in a way that pushed you to realise how you have been running away from everything. Meeting him, and being around him helped encourage you to reflect and improve on yourself. He has always been telling you how kind you have been towards him and how much you mean to him. But he did not realise that, in truth, his existence also means a lot to you, as it comforts your soul and gives you the courage to face your inner fear and troubles.

Saeyoung Choi, is definitely an angel sending from above to meet up and heal you, the fallen angel.


	4. Lie to your heart content

You just finished writing a letter for your sister, but you felt as if you just climbed three thousand steps of stairs and barely have the energy to get back down. Since when did writing a letter became such a chore? Even when you have been lying to your sister ever since you two were just little kids, it has never been easy. Especially when the thought of her looking at you with her big loving hazelnut eyes, as if she could do anything for you as long as you ask for it, your conscience was troubled. 

It felt like you were betraying your own self. Twins have that kind of strange connection, like you two are actually halves of a soul.

The heaviness in your heart made you wonder how long you can keep up doing this, without stressing yourself out and having your plans being exposed.

You got up from the desk and went to the fridge, to grab some pre made ice coffee and a freshly baked sweet potato from the oven. Putting everything down next to your computer, you signed. If only you can get rid of those memories from your head, you rather be a forgetful idiot than be a genius who could never forget every events happened in your life. Having a good memory could be a good thing, but who would wanna relive those bad days every time they think about it? Like, literally see and feel everything again, in the present. And having to lie about things to your most beloved family.

Even though you two are twins but you know the two of you are very different. She's a tough and wise woman, who knows exactly what she's doing both in life and work. And she knows how to earn respect from the people around her, by always being fair and square, while maintaining a right amount of empathy at the right moments. At the same time, you know your sister is not as strong as she looks. Ever since she was a kid she has been building up a wall between her weak self and everyone else. She has always trying to persuade herself into believing that she actually has nothing to hide, and no problems to deal with, and ended up believing her own lies. In your eyes, your sister is someone who actually needs protection, not you. That's why you chose to keep the secrets away from her. 

The secrets about why your parents divorced, the real reason behind those lies. After that accident you also pretend as if you also lost memories like your twin sister. So it could somehow lift the burden from your parents' chests, that they could slowly come to accept the accident and move on. It was definitely not easy on you, at all, pretending like you completely forgot about the existence of another being in your family, while holding in the pain and horror you witnessed during the accident. Crying behind the masks was what you have to live with just so your parents, especially your Father could at least feel at ease and pretend nothing happened. Or so you thought. 

Now that you think back, that was a ridiculously stupid thinking to have. Having both the kids losing their memories, and one went missing after the car accident that he was the driver, your Father's heart could never be at ease. No parent would. Even though your Mother was also heartbroken, and having her mental torn apart, she indeed was a very strong woman. For her to stand by your father and forgive him, and to accept his request. He desperately believed that she's still alive and swore that until he found the child, he couldn't face your mother and everyone in the family. So he made your mother lies that he was a jerk so they decided to divorce. And your mother looked after you and your sister until both of you turned 18 and then decided to travel around the world. 

And that too, was a lie. You know that she follows your father to look for your long lost sister. And her name is Rika.


	5. Drinking partner

You are not here because you were forced to do that. There was absolutely no violence nor blackmailing involved. You are here simply because you want to. Simple as that. 

In this mad hole that they called Paradise, you are indeed the only one that was not brainwashed, and intoxicated because you needed none of that. You have been living in the realm of madness far longer than you could've remembered and you understand the life with a disruptive mental wellbeing better than anything. So despite how crazy it seems to outsider, you actually enjoy being here. Along with your one and only real friend, Saeran. 

Why? People wondered. Imagine spending your whole life living with an overloaded busy mind that never stops thinking, never stops whispering nonsenses to you. It's being followed by a voice that knows all of your insecurities and uses them against you. It's having trouble falling asleep every night because you know even when you drifted into the dreamland you can't escape from the nightmare you're living with everyday. 

It's knowing that your irrational thoughts are nonsense but believe them anyway. Living with depression is like you're drowning and nobody sees you struggle. It's like the floating iceberg, all you ever see is the part above the surface, when in reality the biggest problems lie beneath it. Just like that, everyone sees you smile but they never see you crumble. 

Despite all of that, you have to put on a beautiful smile everyday, faking your happiness, your life and even your real self from everyone, including your beloved twin sister. 

However, here, beside Saeran things are different. You can drop those masks when you're with him. You can be unreasonable, crazy, emotional and clingy etc. You can be anything yet he understands. And the same applies to him. Because you guys are different yet the same. The children that grew up with corruption in their hearts. 

You encountered him a few months ago when you were very down and stressed out about everything in your life. When everything you supposed to love doing becomes a chore and giving up on everything seems to be a huge relief, you went out for a drink. Of course, you didn't tell your housemates that. You told them that you had a private one-on-one tutorial session to attend. None of them suspected a word you said, since you "are" the typical "good girl" in the house. You have never attended any party since the beginning of uni, all you do is study, eat, study, study, sleep, study. Even your hobbies are the highly intelligent types: chess, reading, classical music. 

Well, not because they haven't seen you done it means you don't do it. You don't like parties since they are too prone to accidents and 'unpleasant' scenarios. Since you possess such good and vivid memory, you prefer not to engrave it with those troublesome images. You simple enjoy drinking a few cans of beers while stargazing on the lawn of the hill behind your house. Funny how you spent hours sitting there drinking, swearing, laughing and throwing tantrums and there was an audience sitting there and enjoyed the whole lively scenario that you caused. That person was Saeran, Saeran Choi. 

With bleached silver hair and a pair of green eyes (which you then learned that they were only contact lens) the charming guy immediately captivated you attention. He was lying on the grass not too far away from you, with a bunch of cats wandering and sleeping around him. It indeed was a very calming and sweet little moment. You was embarrassed from being heard and watched by a stranger in the most awkward situation ever. ( ；∀；) And he smiled.

"You have a sister?" 

"Yeah... a twin sister." 

"I also have... I mean had one, a twin brother."

"... Is he..?"

"That person doesn't exist anymore." His face didn't show any emotion and his voice was soft but you could feel the pain in his words.

"Ah... Sorry." 

"Don't be." He stopped then continued. "What a strange drinking spot to be chosen by someone like you."

"Someone like me?" You were intrigued.

"Pardon my choice of words, I just thought that you don't look like someone who likes drinking alone."

"I don't. I just don't want the others to know that I drink."

"Oh a secret drinker! Then, do you mind me joining you?"

For a moment you thought, "I'm so glad I came out here to drink."

"Yeah why not?"


	6. Chapter six: Your eyes don't lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/T: In this chapter, you are MCT (MC's Twin). And according to the timeline, MCT met Ray/Unknown/Saeran a year before she disappeared and MC joined the RFA.

 

When you first met him, he called himself Ray. You wondered if it was a stage name or something. He does possess an extraordinary look after all, along with that charming attitude of him. It wouldn't be a surprise if he really was someone famous. Too bad, you couldn't care less to find out if he was truly a celebrity or not. To you, he was no more than a random bypasser who happened to be there at the right time and it was pretty sure that you won't see him again after that.

Well, at least that's what you thought before you get drunk and wanted to play truth or dare, a game which the guy has never played before to your surprise. But you're no longer sober enough to look into the reason why he has never played any drinking games before. All you care about at that moment was how much soju you have left for the game. It wasn't enough for the True or Drink game so you decided to stick with Dare.

After rock-scissor-paper-ing a couple of times, you get to ask first. "Why do cats like you so much?" Your face slightly blushed from the alcohol, and those dreamy eyes shamelessly stared straight into his minty green eyes. You like cats a lot, too much that you are somewhat upset when you can't have a cat of your own. However, even if you can afford to keep one, no cat loves you. Whenever you tried to get near them, not even mentioning pet them, they started hissing like crazy and acted as if you are their worst enemy...

Ray paused for a while and broke into laughter. He totally did not expect that. If it's the normal him he would gently smile and genuinely explain whatever the reason is to you. However, he was also tipsy, not as drunk as you though, but still he was not as sober as he could. So you could say he's more relaxed. "Are you by any chance... jealous of me? Ha ha ha!!" When he saw your pouty face he couldn't help but laugh even more. When you explained the rules of the game, he was expecting a more provocative and secretive question from you to start off the game. Such question was never expected.

"Hey!! It's not your turn to ask! Just answer it!" You could feel your cheeks getting hotter and hotter. It's not an everyday thing for you to ask such an embarrassing question, especially to a stranger like him! He has no idea how much courage and drunkenness (if that's even a word) you need to seriously asked someone that question. Those who are loved by cats definitely have some kinds of secrets. Do they use catnips by any chance? Or do they wear fishy fragrance perfume... No, that sounds a bit wrong, to begin with...

"Argh, stop looking at me with those pitiful eyes like that and start talking already!!"

"Fine, fine." He finally stopped laughing and returned to his mysterious-gentleman-smiley state. "If you asked, I am sorry to disappoint you but, there's no real trick here. They just enjoy napping around me for some reason. I wish I could give you some tips, but I don't really have any... Oh actually, I have one!"

"What is it??" He could see how your watery eyes glowed like the moon above them when he said he might be able to help.

"Don't be so gloomy. Try smiling~" He looked at you froze for a moment and tried to smile.

"What do you mean? I smile all the time, but they still don't like me..."

"Because you don't smile with your heart but your lips only. And the cats can feel that." He smiled. "Being sad is also okay. You don't have to smile when you don't want to. But just be true to your feelings." He put his hand on his chest, where the heart lies. "In here."

....

"Okay, my turn. What makes you sad?"

"... Me? I am not sad! What are you talking about?" You suddenly got flustered when he mentioned that. You were okay with him hearing you rant about all those nonsense earlier, but for some reason when your true feelings are being called out, it felt strange... You just wanted to deny everything. You can be angry and hysterical and weird and... anything but not sad.

You just don't want anyone to know about your weakness.

"You can't lie during the game, remember?" He suddenly closed the distance between you two and whispered into your ear. "Or else I'm gonna dare you to do something... naughty, okay?"

For a sec you thought your heart stopped, this guy is so not obedient! He kept getting on your nerves. You were simply not used to all this heart racing sensation, and your face kept getting hotter and hotter. Did you drink too much alcohol earlier? Tonight was supposed to be a bit chilly wasn't it, why is it hot now??

"I don't know what you are talking.. about." You avoided his glance, it felt weird to hold eye contact with him. "Why would you say that I am sad? Where's the evidence?"

_She's not honest at all. Not cute._

He suddenly reached his hands out and held your face closer to his. Those gorgeous pair of eyes were not as green as they were looking from afar. They reminded you of the green you see after the snow melted away when spring came hidden beneath a layer of frosty glacial blue colour. Looking into his eyes, for a moment you felt so cold, yet so warm. Such paradoxical sense was shaken away when his voice pulled you back to reality.

"The evidence lies in your eyes. Your smile can lie, but your eyes won't."

Then before you even realize what was going on, Ray hugged you. It was not like a sexualized hug, definitely not. It was more like a warm, fluffy, gentle hug yet reliable at the same time. You felt as if you were melting away in a galaxy of marshmallow and the warm, radiating light from the crackling fireplace...

"Because you lied, so I dare you to let me hug you until you are ready, to be honest with yourself." His grip slightly tightened, as if he was trying to reassure you. "It's okay to not be okay sometimes."

You didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or the heat or whatever but your eyes suddenly got all foggy and water started dripping from your eyes. You swear you have no idea why! You just know that your soul aches, and when it was embraced with warmth, it was healing.


	7. Chapter seven: Hollowed heart

After Mr Kim left after changing the glass to the window, the room atmosphere suddenly got awkward with Seven's silence so you decided to break the ice. "How do you think your brother broke through the glass?" (Which somehow reminded you of Alice through the looking glass, not a really great pun at all though)

He had a mixed look on his face, he kept frowning. "I don't know. You'd probably know better since you were here. I don't want to think about it." Seven seemed exhausted, especially with those dark eye circles that he had. "I'm sorry, but please don't mention my brother right now. My brain will probably explode if I think about that too."

He has never mentioned his twin brother ever before, nor his parents. It seems like a sensitive topic to him. Judging by the shocked expression he showed earlier, the last time they met should have been ages ago, and it surely didn't end well. At least to his younger brother.

Without letting you say anything, he continued. "And one more thing... Can you stay that calm? You've been chatting me up since yesterday... you're really strange." He paused and stared at you for a while. "Aren't you scared that there's a bomb there?"

Looking into his worried golden eyes, you couldn't help but shivered. "Not at all, after all you came for me. That was more than enough." That was not a lie. You really weren't scared, especially when you knew you had the situation under controls. You have always been the lone wolf of the pack, not because you hate people but you just thought that it is less distracting to not having to worry about someone else's safety while doing a mission that revolves around life or death matters. Less worries means better concentration and higher efficiency, with such thought in mind, having team mates was simply out of question to you. Therefore, such privilege as having someone worrying about you was totally foreign to you. Strangely, didn't feel bad at all.

"More than enough? I don't know why you said that. Being positive is good but you should always be careful. I didn't come here from a sense of justice, I came because you are in serious danger..." You couldn't hear much other than him going on and on about how you should be more aware of the situation. In his eyes you were probably the weirdest person on earth that he could think of other than himself. Who the hell would be this calm in such a situation? You should have at least cried, yelled, or fainted! Or something similar. But no, you were in front of him, smiling happily saying that just by the act of coming to save you, it was more than enough??

"Aren't you supposed to be angry at me? I'm the one who put you in danger... I'm so angry at myself... why aren't you mad at me?" Even though he tried really hard not to show too much emotion but you could tell that he felt really bad about himself, too much that he would refuse to make eye contact with you and rather looked at the boring floors instead.

"If you didn't come, things could have been worse. Thanks to you, I am fine." This was totally a lie, you were in total control. The chance that you could be in danger was very low, so low that you wouldn't have to care about it. However, seeing him getting all worried and upset with himself was a very strange experience. It was a warm fuzzy feeling to see him all worked up about your safety, but it also painful to see him blamed himself like that. _Really Seven, it's not your fault. I walked into this all by myself with my eyes wide opened. Despite knowing all the risks I might have to face, I chose to do this. To be here. So, it's really not your responsibility to look after me, especially after you made sure that I was not the danger to the RFA. It was my own responsibility to take care of myself. Just having you here was really, more than enough. It showed that someone out there actually cares about me._

You quickly regained your concentration and pulled yourself away from the maze of thoughts you created earlier. "I wish none of this ever happened. That bomb, and you joining the organisation...!" Hearing those words coming from his mouth, you found your fist suddenly tightened. You knew that he was only saying that out of his concerns, yet the words still made your heart sunk a little.

"I'm going to do what I can now. So you do what you can too. Just stay still and safe." He pulled out his laptop and was about to put on his huge orange headphones. "I'm going to put on my headphones and work now, so don't bother me." His cold and distant attitude was expected but still it was like a toothpick in your heart. It's not too big to cause severe damage, but it's big enough to make the wound throbs every now and then. It's like a never ending misery that kept on torturing you, physically and mentally.

"..Are you trying to avoid me?" Your voice came out pretty weak and live less, but it seemed like he didn't hear it.

"... Requesting to Satellite... code is G2X0..."

The answer was yes. He indeed avoided you, very directly in fact. How ironic is it to see someone else pulling your best game - silent treatment - on you. The taste of your own medicine sure was bitter...

But hey! Shouldn't you be glad that he gave you space to do your own work? Your sister well-being is still unknown, she could be in danger! Come on, just pull yourself together! The boy is cute and everything but he's not your priority. Since when did you become such a sentimental person, ei? Where did the wolf went? That fierce, ruthless woman whose dictionary has no "sympathy" nor "understanding" written on it. The officer who would smile gently before barbarically arrest you to the police department; whose face when seen would make even the toughest criminals shiver helplessly.

Where did she go?

You went to the bathroom to take a shower. This sense of instability and rush of emotions were getting in the way with the problem solving system in your brain, and they also constantly challenged your judiciousness. To be honest, you were low-key questioning your sanity. You felt like your brain started to deteriorate (not literally but that's how you felt) after meeting him. It didn't work as effectively as it was. Your head couldn't stay clear of his face for more than 3 seconds, you couldn't concentrate on your investigation, you couldn't sleep well either. Your emotions were all over the place, too many things have been happening lately, your brain couldn't process it as well as usual.

(If Seven and the other know about your thoughts they would definitely judge you for your abnormal way of processing information. You, who has no problem with living with a bomb, almost being kidnapped by a hacker, was totally calm and had the most chilled attitude when intruding their messenger, is now judging your brain for cannot controlling your thoughts over Seven??)

Under the hot pouring water, as the steam fogged up the mirror, you slowly felt your muscles and nerves started to loosen up. You're still trouble by the way Seven acted earlier but at least you regain your sense of self control. Raising your hand up to the foggy shower glass door, words one by one appeared from your finger's tip.

"Wait for me."

\----------

Seven absolutely did not have it better than you. He might pretend that he totally-didn't-care if you're upset or surprised with his real image, but he surely cared!! However, to his knowledge acting all cold and distant is the best he could think of to prevent you from getting involved with him any further. He's a dangerous man, who has no real life but a life of working slave devoted to the agency. All the things he did, it's best for nobody to ever know about, especially you. He believed that you belong to the world of light, that you deserve a normal happy life with a normal honest man. You both simply do not belong in the same world. He lives in the shadows, works in the dark. Everything about him is fake, and secretive. Who would want to be in a relationship with someone like him anyway?

He rather be alone until the eternity than seeing you get hurt by being with someone like him. If keeping you safe means pushing you away, he would wholeheartedly love and protect you from a far. He did not realise his feelings for you soon enough, because he was afraid to acknowledge it. To acknowledge that you has become his weakness, and if his enemies learned that, you will be in danger. But at the same time, he couldn't help but watching his fondness towards you growing  into something bigger and far more profound than anything he could think of.

He fell in love with you.

But in order to protect you, he had to prevent you from entering further into his world. He needed to put on a mask of a cold hearted man, who was destined to bring nothing but ill-fortune and heart break. So you would be scared, and run away as fast as you could.

He loves you. Even when it means it will leave him with a hollowed heart.


	8. Chapter 8 - The real me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both MC and Seven were going through a hard time. This chapter took place after V was confronted by Seven about Saeran and V told Seven to not touch the drawers in the apartment that contain Rika and his love letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains a lot of spoilers on Seven's route, just like the other chapters. But I just feel like alerting you again. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Besides, for many of you who might not know, accept for my readers on tumblr, MC's name is Aelianne. And her twin's Lillianne. I will post their info in the next chapter. Hope you don't feel uncomfortable when I give them names. ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ" And by the way, this chapter has way too many monologues but I hope you would bare with me.  
> \----------------------------

It was a long day to both Seven and you.

Even though he didn't show much, and solely focused on his work but you didn't even need to look at him to know that he was already drained. At this pace he will collapse sooner or later, not that you looked down upon his stamina and mental power but you had common senses. Anyhow, you also needed a blast of caffeine, despite the fact that it was already five past two A.M.

It's not like you have never hit the wall of frustration before, but this time it was different. You were not only frustrated but also agitated to the point you could almost murder someone. It was tough to just barely keep yourself calm and composed, which was a rare sight, even to you. Have you ever gotten this irritated, for someone else before?

The guy already had enough on his plate already. Risking his life going against the agency by rushing over to save you, found out his long separated twin was the hacker, spent all day recovering the special security system which was a WHOLE lot of works, being bashed by the RFA members for being careless and agreed to let you live with a bomb etc. As if it wasn't enough already, V decided to came around and asked him to friggin' not touch THE LOVE LETTERS in the drawers?? Could he be anymore insensitive?

Yeah, right. You could "totally see" the reason why he could earn such absolute trust from Seven. Since V was the most "responsible" leader, who has the "couldn't be any better" timing and who would definitely be rewarded with the title of the "most sensible man on Earth" for prioritising his and his dead's girlfriend's love letters (not trying to be offensive, just stating the truth) over two random beings whose lives were "totally not at stakes" right now. ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

As if!

He better had a valid explanation for what was going on with Saeran. And if you found out he was also involved with the disappearance of your sister, man, he were messing with the wrong kind of person. If anyone dares to touch a single strain of her hair, you swear to God you will pay them back 10 times whatever they have done, or just even thought of doing.

Clang!

You looked down onto your hand to find it dripping in blood and a big mess of the broken mug that you were holding onto earlier on the floor. It seemed that you lost control over your power in a moment that your temper took over you. The noise was loud enough to not only startle you but also Seven who was sitting in the living room. He rushed over as soon as he heard the clash.

"What happened? Are you okay??" You could hear his worried voice long before his tall, slim figured emerged in front of the kitchen's arch doorway. Didn't even wait to recover his breath, as soon as he walked into the kitchen, his gaze was immediately fixed on the blood oozing out from the cut on your hand. Before you've gotten the chance to react, he rushed over to your side, "Stay still, don't move! You will step on the broken pieces. Just wait a sec!" Then he disappeared into the bathroom and quickly returned with the emergency kit.

Seven carefully picked out the remaining broken pieces of the mug on your hand before cleaning the wounds, his face was all tensed up from concentration that even his brows were squeezed together as he frowned. Judging by how well he tended to your wounds, he was either very familiar with treating the wounded or... he himself gets injured quite often. Even though you secretly wished that it was not the second option but deep inside you knew, he must have gotten himself in danger so many times that he doesn't bother to count anymore. Just thinking of how he would return from a mission, all wounded and alone, sitting in his apartment and slowly treating his own wounds, you felt your eyes started swelling up and water dripped from your eyes.

Seven seemed surprised when he felt your tears dropped on his hand, he immediately looked up and worriedly gazed into your teary eyes. His voice also softened, "...Was it hurt?" You shook your head as soon as you heard him said so. Of course your hand didn't hurt, what harm could this tiny cut possibly cause you?

"Just stay still, I am almost done... Don't cry, really... I don't know what to do when you started crying. You can hit me, just don't cry okay?" Idiot. How could I hit you?

After he was done with patching up your cuts, he also cleaned the mess on the floor. "...You shouldn't have touched the pieces with your bare hand like that. It was dangerous to do so..."

"I didn't touch it. I... broke the mug with my hand." As soon as you said it, he looked as confused as ever...

".. You are joking?"

".... Yeah I was joking."

\----------------------------

Seven was not a great liar, especially when it comes to sentimental affairs, he could barely keep up his role as the bad guy without slipping up on his true feelings when you got hurt. Probably that's why he managed to capture your attention out of all people. Working in your field, just by randomly going through the list of people you have met and worked with in the past few months you could definitely picked out a dozens of guys who could possibly "suit" you better. But what does "suit" even mean? What are the guidelines? Mr. Right was simply a subjective label that people place on their favourite human out there. So, shouldn't you be the one to choose the human that you favour?

It must have been hard on him within the past few days, keeping up with all the works while also trying to cope with his irrational thoughts. You couldn't bring yourself to blame him for snapping at you earlier either. Especially after what he said to you when you pretended to sleep earlier.

****

""Aelianne..." His voice was as soft as a slice of butter melting in a cup of lukewarm milky coffee, as he called your name, with a tinge of disappointment mixed with relief. "You're asleep." Though you were not really sleeping.

"You've been talking all day but you're so quiet when you're sleeping. You're so weird, you know that?" If he knew that the normal you's talking frequency wouldn't even come close to the half of the time you initiated a conversation with him, would he be surprised? You were not always the talkative type. Yeah, you won't deny the fact that you were always a jokester. You were making jokes here and there, dealing with every obstacle coming your way in the most chill attitude ever, nothing seems to be able to catch you by surprise. Everything was a perfect role play to cover up your true identity.

When you first joined the RFA solely with the purpose of investigating your sister's disappearance, you also unconsciously putting on the mask as a form of defence. However, the more you've gotten to know Seven, the more the real you started to resurface - the you that you thought has long disappeared since that day...

"I must have hurt you by saying all those things, but you still managed to be bright..." I am not... I just... understand what you were going through. So I don't blame you. You thought to yourself while trying to hold back from saying your thoughts out loud.

"You can get angry at me... but seeing you reminds me of the 707 I am in the messenger. I suppose you're really like 707. But I suppose you and Saeyoung are nothing alike." He paused for a bit, as if he was trying to swallow the bitter truth before continuing. Saeyoung?

"Saeyoung is so dark and pessimistic that he cannot be with you... I want you to know that." I see, his real name is Saeyoung... "I can no longer wear the mask of the happy-go-lucky 707. This complicated and icy person is me. I want you to realise that and be disappointed. So please don't waste your feelings on me. I am not a fun cool person... I can put you in danger." Please, don't say that... The tighten sensation in your chest made it difficult to breathe properly.

"But you're a strange person, so you won't understand what I say. So I think I'll end up hurting you again tomorrow morning." Please, stop it...

"No, you're not a strange person... The one who's strange is me. You're actually so warm and nice. So I sometimes dream about you some day accepting the real me." Stop it! That's not true... I am not like that at all.

"Of course it's a ridiculous dream... but thank you for letting me dream at least."

"Aelianne..."

"Please remember in your dreams. Don't trust V... and even me. Don't give your feelings to anyone in the RFA."

"Please be less nice to me... so that you won't be hurt when I disappear. Don't trust anyone and be safe. And forget about me and be happy."

"Letting me protect you... is much more than I deserve. That is enough for Saeyoung."

******

There was a saying that you learned back in the day, when you were still a regular patient at the psychology clinic. "The dark days were there so you could appreciate the bright ones." The pain you felt, and the endless battles you fought, they weren't meaningless. When something is taken away from you, it was so that you could be gifted with something different. And in your case, it was a heart that is no longer fully intact that could recognise and empathise with those who are in pain.

You knew what he's going through, how terrible he feels about himself, about what happened, how regretful he is when he trusted V and above all, the chaotic, awful ocean of thoughts that he was swimming in with disorientation while being interrogated by the demon inside his head.

You know it all.

Because you know it all, you felt terrible for lying to him all this time, about who you were. The actual you. If he be happy to know? Or will he end up pushing you away as well? Will he hate you? Will he be hurt?

You don't know.

But, well, it couldn't possibly be worse than lying to him any longer. The sooner you say it, the better. Even if he ends up hating you, at least you tried.

For the first time in your whole life, you seriously thought about spending the rest of your life with someone. It started out as a spark of light, flickering in the world of darkness and void of yours. It wasn't a big deal at first, since most light disappeared from your world just as quick as it appeared. But regardless of what you've thought, it stayed and started growing. Before you knew, it has already lightened up the whole sky with its golden glowing light. As secretly and sneakily as it could, the spark of light has brought hope into your world. And at that point you realised, he was the human you were looking for.

You didn't know what will be waiting ahead of them, and how much help you could be. But you know one thing, as long as you can make him happy it doesn't matter. Even if it means you need to risk your life.

\-----------------------------

It was already late, and he couldn't sleep. The work was almost done, but it was not the problem. It was the disturbance in his heart that kept him awake. He said it. He told you about the real him, the side of him that he abandoned in order to save his brother from their own mother. From that hell hole.

That's what he thought. That he was able to save his brother. But he was wrong, he trusted V too much. Whatever happened to Saeran was not supposed to happen. And you was also not supposed to be tangled in their group's bamboo shavings. He loves both Saeran and you, but he hurt both of you. Why can't he do anything right? All he ever wished for was a normal and quiet life with his beloved people. Was it too much to ask for?

Sitting outside in the hallway, he suddenly heard the sound of someone playing bamboo flute. Was it the neighbour? No, the sound came from your room. Were you awaken by the noises he made...? He didn't know you could play flute. Actually, he barely knew anything about you. Aside from the most random profile he found about you after doing the background check on you, he didn't know much. Not even your likes and dislikes. Let alone your talents. Instead of coming inside, he just sat still and wholeheartedly listened to your playing.

He didn't know the name of the song, but he could feel a sense of sadness and loneliness in your playing. Were you sad? Probably, you were hurt by his words before....

Without a notice, the sound was disrupted. After a few seconds, you opened the door and came outside. To his surprise, you said. "Let's talk. I have something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC's about to tell Seven her identity. How will he react?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took so long to write this chapter since I was busy with my study and examination. Hope everyone still remembers about me.

"W-what is it that you want to talk to me about?" As Seven refused to join you in the bedroom, you decided to sit on the corridor, directly across from him despite his insistence on moving the conversation to the living room. "Actually, before that... do we have to sit this close together? Not that I complain but..." The hallway was quite cramped, hence the distance between your faces was extremely close. Having your backs against the walls, facing each other, you intentionally squeeze in as close to him as you could. Not that there's a special reason, you just simply wanted to sit next to him, he's warm after all.

"If you're not going to complain, then there's no need to worry about it." You said calmly while casually putting on a coat over your shoulders. Watching him struggled to talk back, then finally gave up was entertaining enough for you to prolong the silence for a while before you started talking.

"You know how I feel about you, right?" There you went, straight to the point, as blunt as you could be. It was probably appropriate to assume Seven was totally thrown off guard by your question and the way you asked it. His long gaze was to make sure he heard it right. Your perfect composure and unchanging expression told him that you were either too shameless or you were incredibly good at concealing your feelings. Well, it could also be both...

"...W-why ar-" Before he got the chance to question, you interrupted him with a finger resting a few centimetres away from his lips. "Just say yes or no. No unnecessary words."

He paused for a few seconds in hesitation before giving you a confirming nod, "Yes..."

"But I don't think you get it." You looked at him, your gaze was too intense it felt like it could pierce right through his heart. "She was just being nice to me. She will soon forget about me after I disappear from her life. She is only interested in the cheerful 707 in the chatroom. She deserves someone better." The more you said, the wider his eyes became. "H-how..?? How did you?"

"Sound familiar?" You gave him a cold smile. You hate this bitterness in your heart as you recalled the confession he made while you were pretending to sleep.

"I am a bit hurt when you take my feelings so lightly and irresponsibly..." You intentionally sounded like you were about to cry, just to see him getting flustered at your words. "A-ah... No, I-i didn't mean it that way... I..I.."

"Just joking!" You smiled but your conscience throbbed a little out of guilt. You knew he had a hard time dealing with his own problems. Judging by his excessive defence whenever you tried to get closer, he must not be used to talk about feelings and expose his vulnerability to other people. Suddenly having someone like you being all over him must have put him in confusion and possibly fear. "Don't take it too seriously." You gently stroked his hand to comfort him.

"..." While the stun effect still lasts on Seven, you carried on.

"You know, it is okay to freak out and it is okay to feel defensive. Your reaction is totally normal and understandable. It was my bad, I was being too aggressive and impatient with my methods of approaching you. To be honest, I don't really know how to do this right either, since this is probably the very first time in my life that I actually fought for something I like." You looked at him with the softest smile you have ever given someone and asked. "Do you mind listening to my story?"

"Of course not." He seemed to have loosened up a bit, not even realised that you were still holding onto his big and warm hand.

"I have always been an easy-going child growing up. I ate anything my parents gave me. I took every single class they sent me to. I wore exactly what my sister wore, and I did whatever I was told to do. Because it was convenient. I didn't have to make a choice since they were all made for me. And because I didn't make the choice, if things turn out badly, I didn't have any expectation in the first place anyway." You took a sip of water to clear your throat and continued. "You see, I thought it was the best way to deal with things. There was no risk in anything. I didn't have to worry about upsetting my parents for not doing the things they want, nor did I have to worry about the consequences of the choices I made. But here's the thing, since I never actually made a choice for myself, I don't even know what's it like to want something."

"Is it absurd, when I could discuss with you about environmental problems around the world in Arabic and Russian at the age of 10 and I couldn't answer the question, 'What's your favourite colour?'? I was no more or less of a machine at that point in my life. When I was finally forced to make a decision on what I wanted to do with my life. I once again chose the easy path. Without even thinking about it, I instantly decided to follow my mother career path. Why? Because it was convenient." You signed.

"Seven, if you ever thought that I am a bright lovely innocent girl, please scrap that image out of your head before it hurts you. I am just a twisted, selfish and irresponsible brat who's struggling to even face her own fears and desires. I appreciated that you thought so highly of me, but just like everyone else, I am just mere human. I made mistakes and I am still figuring out what are the right things to do with my life. But the same also applies to you Seven, do realise that you are also human. And that it is okay to make mistakes. Don't be so harsh on yourself." The corridor light was off, but you could still see his golden eyes swimming with emotions under the silver light of the moon. You might look shameless to people at times, but it was definitely not easy for you to show your vulnerable side to others. "Yes, you might have put me in danger by letting me live with a bomb. However, you must also remember that I also made the decision in coming here and stay. You might have known the danger beforehand but it was me who took the risk and put my life on the line."

"What I am trying to say is, stop blaming yourself. About your brother, about me, about everything. Whatever happened, happened. There's no point in beating yourself over it. What you need right now is the courage to move forward and accept bits of help from others. You have Jumin, and the wonderful Jaehee and Zen, and Yoosung as an endless source of entertainment. You are not alone. Oh and don't forget Elly." Totally unexpected, he cracked up at the last name you mentioned.

"Pft! Ha ha ha!" The laughter seemed to have washed the tension away from the conversation. "How can I forget about my lovely Elly? You know what, you are right, I need to straighten up and seriously think about the intruding tactics. I am not gonna go anywhere at this point right?"

"It's not just < I >, it's < we> we're talking about here. I might not look persuasive enough but, I am telling you I am not as weak as you think I am. I promise I won't get into your way." You smiled cheekily. "Besides, I also have some business to deal with that Mint Eye organization. Since they have my sister."


	10. Chapter 10: Ain’t your typical prisoner

Something must have happened to Ray. You have no ideas what, specifically, but this nonstop throbbing pain in your chest tells you it ain't nothing good...

You haven't seen him in the last few days, and he barely talked to you either. Have something severe came up? It's not unusual for you to see him stays up terribly late, or even pulls several all-nighter for the sake of his work. Even when it's terrifying and heartbreaking to witness, you know it's the norm for him. However, the point is, no matter how busy and tired he is, he would always try to sneak a few phone calls, chats or even showing up in person everyday just to be able to see you and talk to you. Such dedication can't simply be gone in a blink of an eye can it? 

Additionally, the Savior has requested you not to leave the room for the time being, due to the preparation of a very important upcoming ceremony. Usually she would just explain to you what those ceremonies are all about, since you were "one with Mint Eye", according to her words. No explanation and attempt to lock you up? Something about this is fishy.

You are glad you stayed, because this is the unwanted situation you predicted that might happen when the Savior crosses the line. That woman better not be laying a finger on your fluffy cinnamon roll, or she shall pay. An extravagantly pricey price, indeed.

You learned about what the Mint Eye was all about not so long after setting your foot inside this building. At first, you were invited here because Ray told you someone really important to him wanted to see you. You met the Savior and had a pleasant chat with her over sweets and tea. Initially she appeared to be quite a decent person, elegant and poised. Also a really good talker who can charm people with her soft buttery voice. The Savior mentioned how Ray talked about you a lot, and that he never had so much of an interest in anyone before you, which was surprisingly heartwarming to hear. A little longer into the conversation, she apologized if she might be mistaken but she said that she could feel a sense of sorrow and torment sitting at the bottom of your eyes, that she perhaps understand what you were going through and could help.

"How did you know? Are you a wizard? Oh my god, let's talk about it!" Said nobody with common sense ever. For the least, YOU did NOT say that. As soon as she apologized your defense immediately raised. This woman is sketchy. She's either a super sweet, genuine woman with incredible sixth senses, or she's a real expert in emotional manipulating. A woman, wearing a mask in broad day light, being called the Savior, living in the middle of nowhere, to which visitor must wear a blindfoldr during transportation. Of course she's sketchy.

However, seeing how fond of her Ray was kept you feeling uneasy. So you decided to go along with the woman to see what kind of surprise she has up her sleeves. You ended up being a residence in this building, and thanks to the Lord of Fate and your wonderful flawless acting skills, a high ranked member even. You are also the only official member who has not carried out the welcome ritual due to a few special reasons. You're awakened enough to not having to drink the elixir, as the Savior said only those who are lost in the mist of stupidity have to drink the elixir. Meanwhile, you're like the moon, shining brightly in the dark, you share the visions she has, so you don't need those. 

To be honest after getting to know her for a while, you don't specifically hate her. There are days that you can both share quite a decent conversation, in which has a lot of explanation on how and why she views the world the way it is. But you said it, she's sketchy and could be a threat to Ray, so she's definitely not on your friend list. She's just happened to not be on your black list either. 

Today is probably the last day you both could have a nice tea time together, because in the next few hours things are going to get messy. 

You might not know much about hacking a computer, but you do know a one or two things about hacking a door. A plan, some skills and a fearless heart is all you need. Under a few seconds of picking the lock, the door to the balcony swings open. Thanks to those hellish training days mom put you both through, survival skills can finally prove their usefulness and save the day. The main door of the room leads to the hallway, which of course is monitored by a shit loads of security cameras and believers patrolling along both ends. Escaping through the main door? Not the smartest move. 

The balcony on the other hand, is watched by only one camera from 10m away and it of course has a loophole, which is every few minutes it will turn to a side and you have 10 seconds to escape before it snapped back into place. Your room is on the third floor, which you bet the Savior might have thought was a smart move to stop someone from escaping. Too bad, you are not the typical someone she had in mind. You might not be the best at jumping and landing on the ground from a great height, but you do know how to parkour. So you are pretty good with long jumps from one place to another, and a good example would be from a balcony to the tall oak tree right next to it. 

You successfully landed on the thick branch of the tree before the camera switched back its original position. From there you can get down to the ground and sneak behind the bushes. You must find out what is going on with Ray and everything here. 

 

———-  
A/N: It's a bit short but I will come back with a longer chapter next. Stay tune!


End file.
